pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Foggy Swamp (Deadly Games)
This article describes about the multiplayer map from Deadly Games. If you are looking for the Arena map, please see Foggy Swamp (Arena). |Theme = Swamp themed |level required = 5 }} Foggy Swamp is a map that is exclusive to Deadly Games. Appearance It takes place in a swamp-like environment set during the night. An ominous fog covers the entire map which restricts the player's view. The middle includes a spawn area, with stone pillars in between each speck of the spawn circle. In which a small castle, volcano, the swampland, and a bigger castle can be seen. Strategy * If you are you using an automatic weapon, try to fire in short bursts. Not only does it saves ammo, but it gives you more accuracy at range. The AK Mini is the most accurate automatic weapon, and the Heavy Machine Gun and Uzi-Uzi are the least unless you learn the recoil patterns. * If you are suddenly attacked by a player with a Simple Flamethrower, It is best to immediately run directly backwards but don't turn around because the other player will expect you to take the time to turn around. If you do this right, the other player will be surprised and then you can fight back with a greater chance of survival. * If you are far away from opponents, try and get to the tallest part of the map (trees, castles, roofs, etc.). It can give you a greater view and a powerful advantage from above. Be warned though, eagle-eyed opponents may spot you and even snipe you if they have the right weapon(s) on hand. * Be sure to have a loaded magazine if you aren't in combat. This helps if you get surprised attack or if you want to attempt a sneak attack. As a general rule of thumb, reload when you have less than 50% capacity left OR if you are safe. * Occasionally, at the start of the game the player next to you will attack with the Combat Knife and make a easy kill out of you with headshots. To avoid that, immediately move to the center then into a different spot thus left with about 3. Find health packs and a weapon or two to finish off an enemy once found, or strafe, jump, and attack them, returning the unfinished favor. * Be sure to check and listen for your surroundings every once and awhile. Always look back to find rival players. Keep in mind that if a player is staring at you, there is a high chance that he/she wants to spawn-kill you with the Combat Knife. It is best quitting and going to another match, or reading the tip above this one. * If you and one opponent are left standing, and he/she asks you to come to the center of the map, do not trust them. They are trying to fool you to get out in the opening so they can pick you off easily. It is best not to trust anyone. But this should be fairly obvious right? Your best shot is to tell them "OK" and look for possible ambush points, so you can pick them off. * Sometimes, stealth is the best approach on this map. While hiding in the shadows, be sure to look for moving silhouettes from a distance or on the treetops. Be warned that gunshots may give away your position, as do opened chests, weapon pickups, or walking and jumping sounds * It is usually more effective to use the Army Rifle or the Sniper Rifle at longer ranges rather than at point-blank range. If an opponent is attacking you at close range and if it's your only weapon, then obviously it's okay to use it at point-blank range. In the case of the sniper rifle, look to hit the head and quickly finish off your opponent. * Know where the chest spawn points are and try to find them first. This is especially important if you decide to run off without opening your starting chest. * Remember, the last player who SURVIVES gets the prize, so if you are waiting until the timer ends while winning, it won't work. * Turn off the music while playing, as the loud music will not allow you to hear faint sounds. Trivia * This map is one of a few maps that allows players to go underwater without dying. * Despite lava being in water you will die if you touch it while in water. * This map has fog like Terrifying Resort and Slender Forest and Castle in Crossed Worlds in Campaign. * A castle is in the map, which looks awfully similar to the ones in Two Castles. * This map is exclusive to Pixel Gun 3D, but the Arena version isn't. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). Gallery Screenshot_2017-07-08-13-18-15-059.jpeg|The main spawn. Screenshot_2017-07-08-13-18-24-198.jpeg|The big castle. Screenshot_2017-07-08-13-18-42-051.jpeg|The burnt forest. Screenshot_2017-07-08-13-18-47-758.jpeg|The volcano. Screenshot_2017-07-08-13-19-05-317.jpeg|The small castle. Screenshot_2017-07-08-13-19-16-798.png|The swampy forest. Screenshot_2017-07-08-13-19-32-801.png|The small cabin. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Themed